


Thrall

by bellacatbee



Series: Five Acts Fills [10]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is gifted Loki after a victory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for babydracky's Five Acts. She wanted First Times.

Loki is the youngest of the ice princes captured and he is Thor’s thrall.

He is a gift for capturing their citadel and normally Thor would not be pleased to know he had gained such a gift but the young prince was small, beautiful, a shining jewel in the ice of his kingdom and Thor is grateful he has been given the youth for his own enjoyment.

The boy is dark and exotic in the gold of Asgard. He’s smaller than Thor had thought he would be and he looks wistfully out of the window of Thor’s bedroom. Thor enjoys watching him, enjoys the delicateness of his limbs and his willowy figure. He knows no one who looks like that. Not even Asgardian women are as fine boned as Loki is. Thor worries he might break his youthful spoil but Loki has an inner strength that surprises him.

His magic is strong. He keeps a force field of ice around himself and Thor until Thor finds a way to thaw it with words of love. He tells Loki how beautiful he is, how very smart and how Thor will not misuse him. Slowly Loki lets his guard down, slowly he becomes enchanted with his life as Thor’s kept boy. They go everywhere together, Thor takes him to war and he takes him to his council and it is Loki who he listens to. The boy has his ear over all his advisers and Loki is bemused and delighted by his power. Thor indulges him and loves him.

When finally he beds the little ice prince Loki is cold in his arms but he warms to Thor’s touch.

“Who took you before?” Thor asks, wondering if the boy has lovers or if the stories he had heard about the royal family were true, if this sweet boy might have been the play thing of his brother.

“No one.” Loki whispered, green eyes wide as he watched Thor and he spread his legs obediently when Thor moved between them. Thor could see now the nervousness, could read better why Loki had been so cold to him before. He caught Loki’s hand and kissed his fingertips.

“A virgin.” He whispered and Loki blushed. They both knew it was what Thor deserved, a virgin in his bed, but Thor had not been foolish enough to believe this beauty would have remained unpicked. He knew now though. He knew by the way Loki shivered with fear at his touch but welcomed it hungrily. He knew by the way Loki’s body did not accept him but fought him. He would have to train the openness he craved but Loki tried. He wound his arms around Thor’s neck and pulled him close and kissed him to keep his voice hidden. He was brave, Thor’s Loki. He took every inch of Thor’s cock and lay there, begging for more even when he himself was spent.

Thor had never known a lover like him. Loki was both frightened and eager and it surged in him a tenderness he had not known before. Loki was his thrall, his to keep until he tired of him but Thor knew he would never tire of him. Loki had become so much more than a bed mate to him. He had been everything else first – advisor, confident and friend – and Thor found himself bewitched by Loki’s green eyes and pale skin.

He told the boy as much and Loki laughed, soft and musical.

“I am in love with you too.” He said and Thor lay still and contented. Now he had a name for what he and Loki shared.


End file.
